Broken Man
by They Definietly have a thing
Summary: REWRITE of 'Out of sight, out of mind'. When two marines are killed because of a drug exchange the LA team thinks nothing of it but, Jack is back. Old feelings return to Kensi and her partner is left to wonder if she'll ever realise they really do have 'a thing'. Which life is Kensi going to choose? Her partner or her ex? READ and REVIEW but be kind and SPREAD THE WORD! :)
1. Ghost of a Lovers Past

**Hi Guys, I just want to apologise to those who have started reading my other fanfic about Jack and Kensi, I've re-written it and I would some reviews (as always no hate please) **

**I hope you enjoy it **

**Becca**

NCIS: Los Angeles

The Broken Man

The room is dark, dimly lit by a crappy lamp in the corner of the safe house room. The air is tinged with smell of Chinese food and other various smells. It's silent, not a peep from anything not the sound of the docks or the rush of traffic. Nothing.

Kensi sits at the round dark table, a cup of coffee beside her cold and stale and not at all pleasant but the only thing keeping her fuelled and alert as she takes up her shift on protective detail. Her glossy brown hair is brushed back into a ponytail out of her face; she rubs her eyes with her fingers as she stares at a hand of cards then decides to take another from the deck. In front of her is a small pile of pretzels the only thing she and the witness had to bargain. Her dark eyes are droopy and look aged with tiredness; she takes a big gulp of her hour old cup of coffee.

"Okay, ya'know what all in" Kensi says finally breaking the silence; she pushes all her pretzels in then makes direct eye contact. The dark figure in front of her pushes all of his in too, just as they were about to show Kensi's phone that was beside her coffee buzzed, filling the silence as it moved slightly from the vibration on the table. She snatched it up and held it to her ear. The voice on the other end was just mumbled to the witness's ears, Kensi spoke quietly to the person on the other end until her gun was viciously ripped from her holster. She turned quickly but was knocked unconscious quickly from the harsh whip of the butt of her gun, she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap she tried to open her eyes from the dim light was suddenly blinding, she couldn't see the figure's face properly but she could see the muzzle of her own gun aimed directly at her she was too weak to defend herself when the flash and bang of the gun was all she heard, then nothing…

24 Hours Earlier

Special Agent Callen entered the Ops building carrying his backpack and cup of hot coffee in his hand just like every other day. He strolled into office with a small smile on his lips; he passed Sam who sat comfortably in his office chair staring the pages of his L.A Times newspaper. Sam looked just as usual in his red shirt tight over his brawny muscles on his arms. He looked up briefly at Callen who passed him breezily

This morning it wasn't about Sam and Callen's banter but the unusual nature of Kensi, who sat rigid in her seat biting the nail on her thumb as she stared fixated on her laptop screen, this morning she wore a black button down shirt with three quarter sleeves. And her silky brown hair down and curled

"Come on, come on that's it… don't go now" She mumbled repeatedly to herself. Callen stared at her then at his other colleagues, Deeks looking shaggy and beautiful wearing a navy blue T-Shirt and jeans he grinned amused at his partner

"It's finally happened, Deeks has sent Kensi crazy," Callen said staring at Kensi who still looked intently at her screen, Deeks's grin disappeared

"Not me" He defended, Callen turned back to look at Kensi

"Well if it isn't Deeks then that only leaves one thing-" Callen and Sam looked at each other then spoke at the same time

"New boyfriend" They said together, Kensi shot out her hand waving it at him to get them to shut up

"Shhh! I am trying to concentrate" She snapped, all three male agents stared at each other

"Concentrate on what?" Sam asked amused, Callen on the other hand leant back sneakily to look at her screen and chuckled when he saw that the feisty Kensi Blye was bidding on a doll. A baby doll

"Strawberry pie baby doll?" He read out confused; Kensi froze shocked then blocked her screen by grabbing a case folder and covering it

"A what?" Deeks asked officially amused, he stood up out of his chair and walked round the front of his desk over to Kensi's and tried to pry her laptop away from her guarded fingers

"Touch me and die Deeks," She threatened glaring at him, he chuckled then let go

"What do you want buy a doll for? Aren't I cute enough for you?" He joked casually; Callen and Sam smiled at the banter that was being taken to heart seriously by Kensi

"It's- uh for- for my niece" Kensi stuttered then smiled at the three agents who all watched her amused, incredulously

"You don't have a niece" Callen replied, waiting for her to lie again

"Yes I do her name is-is M-Marla" Kensi was a terrible liar.

"Wow you suck so bad at lying, so why don't you just tell us the truth we'll listen and maybe if your good for Christmas Santa will bring it for you" Deeks joked, talking to her like she was five. The other far more mature agents laughed along with him, until Kensi stared at Deeks lethally

"Yeah, okay laugh it up guys the truth is last night I was going through some old stuff and I realised my strawberry pie doll-" Kensi began but was interrupted

"It's baby doll actually" Deeks joked again, Kensi threw him a glare then carried on

"Was missing and I've had that doll since I was little girl so I wanted to replace her with another one" Kensi finished, suddenly the sound of a bleep made her attention whip back to the screen

"Okay the bidding is nearly over, I just need to place my bet and then at the last second…hit bid" Just as Kensi hit the button a sign in red said

YOU LOST THE BID, SORRY

Kensi was distraught

"What? How? Who?" She said sadly, Deeks put a hand on her shoulder and acted mournfully

"I'm sorry partner, but maybe it's for the best" Kensi's bottom lip jutted out a little

"Are you sulking?" Callen asked amused, Kensi turned her head

"No" She answered shortly

"Yes you are, your sulking" Callen carried on, just then the queen of deception herself Hetty entered the bullpen

"Come on children can't we all just get along" She asked, entering wearing her usual bright blue suit

"Hetty did you ever lose a prized childhood toy?" Kensi asked turning to the motherly figure on the team, Hetty thought for a moment then answered

"No… I don't tend to lose things dear I keep close eyes on them," Hetty answered seriously, Kensi sighed exasperated

"Oh." Before the subject could be taken further the deafening sound of whistle blew making the agents and Hetty turn to look at the stair case where the eccentric dresser Eric stood in his regular flip flops and shorts, around his neck was bright yellow whistle

"New case of deck" Eric said like he was in the military then left, and just like the team do they follow up the stairs and into Ops.

The dimmed room was buzzing with electronic activity, the blue lights ahead casting vague shadows. The bright and bubbly Nell stood looking tiny as ever beside the big screen and beside Nell was Eric.

The team followed and leant beside the front of the table in the middle.

"Go ahead Eric" Callen said giving him the all clear, folding his arms across his chest. Eric pressed something on his tablet a dozen crime scene photographs popping up along with a Marine I.D card that read in bold black letters

CORPORAL KYLE WESTFAL

"Meet Corporal Kyle Westfal, he was shot and killed this morning along with two drug cartel members both lower level just muscle from the Ramirez Cartel. They were meeting with fellow platoon member Gunnery Sergeant Jacob Russo, they were making some sort of deal at an abandoned depot in Down Town Los Angeles." Eric began, he brought up the I.D card on the very serious looking Jacob Russo his grey eyes were blank and emotionless, his slick black hair was swept back with an excessive amount of gel.

"Luckily the depot had security cameras in working order due to the high amount of break ins and vandalism so we managed to pull the surveillance of the meet" Nell said strolling over to her computer and running the tape.

Two SUV's pull up, the first had no plates and out stepped three men the two cartel members and Jacob Russo who wore a black suit well tailored and looked like it cost more than his pay grade. The second SUV had Westfal in he stepped out of the driver's side but wasn't alone he was accompanied by another man who stood out of the crowd. He was jittery and looked uncomfortable he constantly looked back over his shoulders and was agitated he couldn't hold it together.

The two party's met up in the middle and talked for a moment until Westfal turned to the agitated man and shouted something at him, the man nervously went to the trunk of the car and took out a duffel bag then jogged back to his friend just as they made an exchange Russo checks the bag then draws his gun but is taken down by three shots to the torso by the acquaintance with Westfal, the two cartel members then draw their guns and fire off a few shots at Westfal who goes down after a matter of seconds he manages to pop a few rounds into the leg and chest of one of the members but then is over powered by the second, and shot down. The last cartel member turns to the agitated man but is taken down by a skilled shot to the head. The man then bails

"Do we have I.D on the second man?" Sam asked curiously

"Yeah it's running now" Eric answered then the sound of bells rang out, Nell's fingers flashed over the keys and a California Driver's licence popped up. The picture was of a man with a tanned complexion and Marine style cut hair. His eyes were the lightest shade of brown and piercing. Kensi's breath hitched in her throat, the hole in her chest that had been slowly healing over the past seven years ripped in open again in her chest, pain all she could feel was pain and loneliness.

Deeks who was closest to her turned and looked at her suddenly pale face and blank eyes.

"Kensi?" He asked confused by her reaction, the name on the I.D was Jack, Jack Collins a face she never thought Kensi would see again.

The rest of the team turned to stare at her, Kensi shot like a bullet out of the Ops Centre and down the stairs. Deeks rushed behind her

"Kensi!" He called to her but she wouldn't stop as she raced down the stairs

"Kensi, stop! Wait!" Finally when they got to the bottom of the stairs Deeks grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Wait, what's going on?" He demanded, Kensi glanced down at the vice grip Deeks had round the top of her arm, he realised too then let go crossing his arms over his torso

"Talk to me Kens" Deeks pleaded, he wanted nothing more than to help his partner, it took her a while to begin but she did…

"I haven't seen or heard anything from Jack in the last seven years, I don't know if he got back on his meds or if he had a place to go to I didn't know any of that stuff and I still don't. I have to go find him" Kensi finished trying to turn away but stopped again.

"Do you still love him?" Deeks asked quietly, his expression calm but a mask, the calm was just a façade

"I don't know" Kensi whispered back, looking down at her feet.

"Okay. Let us help you, we'll find Jack we'll help him but to do that we need to relax okay" Deeks said smoothly trying to calm her. Kensi breathed a heavy sigh then nodded but it was clear from her posture she was dying to get out there and find him.

Just then Callen and Sam came down the stairs and Hetty watched like a hawk from the confines of her office.

"Sam and I are going to talk to Russo and Westfal's C.O you guys go and check out the crime scene, check in when you get there" With serious nods the duos parted but not before Hetty stopped Kensi and Deeks in their tracks

"Miss Blye-" Hetty called, Kensi stopped and turned to see that this was a conversation she couldn't skate out of. Deeks followed her silently keeping his distance, leaning causally against the wooden columns. Kensi sat in the chair in front of her desk

"It seems this case once again has strayed over into personal territory" Hetty began Kensi pursed her lips.

"If your worried I wont be able to stay professional-" Kensi began

"And now you're going to argue that you can? You've already proven yourself wrong by charging out of the OP centre" Hetty scolded, then calmed herself

"I think you working on this case is already presenting itself as a conflict of interest, perhaps it would be better if you sat this one out?"

"No." Kensi snapped back, she struggled to reframe her words

"Please Hetty, it's been seven years I just need to know he's okay"

"Mr. Callen, Mr Hanna and Mr Deeks can tell you that while you spend the next few days at home. If I put you on this case I don't want it to get personal to you"

"It wont" Kensi answered. Hetty scrutinised Kensi's face for a moment

"Mr Deeks" She called, Deeks stepped up and entered Hetty's office

"Keep and extra special eye on Miss Blye please throughout this investigation" Hetty ordered, Deeks nodded

"Will do"

And that was that Deeks and Kensi headed off to the crime scene

Meanwhile across town Sam and Callen reached Camp Legume where they were both making their way to find Russo and Westfal's C.O.

Sam was unusually quiet, Callen looked at him frequently

"Okay what's on your mind" Callen asked as they made there to the C.O.

"Hetty's not going to take Kensi off the case" Sam answered, Callen shrugged

"She'll probably try, but you know Kensi she'll keep working the case anyways" Callen retorted

"It's going to get personal," Sam said shaking his head slightly

"It already has, she was out of Ops quicker than a shot"

"It's a conflict of interest and she's knows it" Sam said his voice getting angrier

"Who Hetty or Kensi?" Callen questioned

"Both."

"Well who would you rather tell Kensi or Hetty, both come with a risk" Callen joked, Sam chuckled in his charming way

"I fear Hetty way more than Kensi, but Kensi knows how to handle a knife so neither" Sam joked back

"Well there you go then, all we can do for Kensi is be there for her when this is over, I think this is their C.O" Callen said as they walked up to a man dressed smartly in after work clothes he was heading home

"Marcus Waite?" Callen asked, the man was in his later thirties and stopped confused

"Yes, who wants to know?" He asked, Sam and Callen showed their badges

"NCIS, I'm Special Agent Callen this is Special Agent Hanna we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about two marines in your platoon, Corporal Westfal and Gunnery Sergeant Russo" Waite sighed

"What trouble have they gotten into now?" He asked like the father of two naughty schoolboys

"Russo and Westfal have been in trouble with the police before?" Sam asked, Waite shrugged brusquely

"Yeah a couple of months ago Russo and Westfal were arrested for drugs possession" He admitted, Sam was confused

"If they were arrested why wasn't it in their files?" Sam questioned

"Because the charges were dropped with a little bit of handy work from their lawyers, what's this about? I'm late for a birthday party" Callen stopped him as he tried to leave

"Were sorry to tell you this but Corporal Westfal and Gunnery Sergeant Russo were shot and killed this morning" Callen said sadly, Waite's breath hitched then he sighed sadly

"That's awful they were two of my best men," He said mournfully

"What happened?" He asked

"It seems they were both killed in some sort of meet maybe a drug exchange given their records already, is it possible?" Callen questioned, Waite sighed

"I hate to say it but yeah, even after the drug charges were cleared I still didn't believe they were truly innocent. Russo and Westfal are your typical class room clowns and badasses always getting in trouble"

"So why didn't you boot their Asses out of the marine core?" Sam asked

"Because aside from all the goofing around when it came to business they were damn good marines" Waite defended.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Sam asked, Waite thought for moment then answered

"Yesterday afternoon" He replied

"And how were they with each other? Were they acting differently?"

"Now that you mention it yeah, they weren't exactly friendly towards each other I think they had some kind of beef but I wouldn't know over what even if you ask me, they'd been like that for the past three weeks at least" Waite admitted regretfully.

"Is it possible that Russo got involved with the Ramirez drug cartel?" Asked Callen, Waite looked confused

"He got involved with a drug cartel? That's not like Russo even he has his limits. Russo is your typical obnoxious and arrogant guy but at the same time dedicated and willing to work hard he doesn't always like his orders but he follows through with them. Whatever those two were arguing over it with either money or some girl they were always going on about chicks on duty and it hasn't been the first time when Russo has borrowed money from Westfal they argued last year but it seemed cool a week after" Waite explained. The new round of information gave Sam and Callen a lot to consider, why would Russo get involved with a drug cartel? Why the best friends arguing and what was it over? Was it money or was it a woman just like Waite had said? There were too many variables and Sam and Callen got all they could out of Waite. The partners left and consider their options on their way back to Ops. Kensi called ten minutes after the meet to check in.

The sun was high in the sky by this point and the temperature was climbing into the high thirties. Kensi and Deeks stood in their black latex gloves at the crime scene; the yellow police tape shuddered now and then in the faint breeze. The positions of the bodies and cars were marked out giving the pair an idea of what happened


	2. Hurt

Chapter 2

Again review and please be kind

"So Russo and the two cartel members stood here" Deeks called over to Kensi who was stood three feet across from him, playing Westfal

"Westfal and Jack were stood here…" Kensi trails off distracted, her eyes focussing on something in the distance that Deeks couldn't see.

"Hey" He says as he approaches Kensi, she snaps out of her reverie

"Were gonna find him, okay?" He reassures her, Kensi sighs heavily

"I know it's just, it all feels too familiar ya know it's like with Talbot. Jack was just there back up for Westfal, judging by the surveillance Jack isn't on his meds he's agitated probably hallucinating thinking he's back in Fuluja. That could be why he shot those cartel members Deeks, Westfal draws his gun, and shots are fired and triggers a reaction" Kensi sounds like she's pleading like she so badly needs Deeks to believe her theory just as much as herself.

"Yeah or he realises his buddy is about to be shot and he draws his weapon" Deeks countered, raising a brow to Kensi she sighs her face falling again

"Or there's that" She admits, a silence falls between them the awkwardness firing up between them.

"Maybe Hetty's right Kens, maybe you should take some time off?" Deeks suggested Kensi averted her eyes from the hawk like blue ones from Deeks.

"I'm fine" Kensi told him.

"Don't say your fine when you're not fine" Deeks repeated, the memory of the case with Stan King flashed through Kensi's mind. It brought the ghost of a smile to her lips

"What happens when you find him, huh? Gonna ask him about why he left?" Deeks pushed, Kensi's mind was going at a million miles an hour. Truth be told, she didn't know what she was going to do even Jack popping back on her radar was shock but for him to suddenly be back and happens to be involved in a triple homicide in NCIS jurisdiction is unheard of.

"Let's just focus on finding him… so according to the surveillance Jack took off in that direction" Kensi changed the subject pointing to the emergency exit. Deeks and Kensi began following the path Jack had sprinted out of, the emergency exit lead to an ally way. In this ally way there was blood trail

"We've got blood" Deeks noted, they followed the spattering drops of red till it lead out to a deserted street. They carried on following this trail for five minutes, passing convenience stores and houses till the trail stopped one mile ahead.

They came to a stop at a Pharmacy that had LAPD black and white's surrounding it, the front window of the store was smashed and glass littered the floor like millions of diamonds some smeared with blood. Police officers questioned various bystanders who looked bewildered and in shock. Both agent and detective took out their credentials and showed it to a detective who was staring quizzically at the smashed window and blood trail that carried on inside the store. The detective was tall and had dark hair and eyes along with a distasteful brown suit.

"Hey, I'm special agent Kensi Blye this is Detective Deeks LAPD what happened?" Kensi introduced, the cop turned and sneered at Deeks

"Detective Marty Deeks, been a long time" Kensi confused, looked at both detectives. Deeks just grinned

"Detective Michael Ames, how you been?" Deeks asked

"Well I got divorced and my thirteen year old son thinks it's my fault, so not so good. I heard you'd become a liaison for NCIS, who ever thought you'd be working with the Feds?" Already Kensi despised this man, her dislike for him quickly flaring. Deeks being the joker just laughed it off

"Deeks are you going to introduce me?" Kensi asked harshly.

"Detective Mike Ames meet my partner Special Agent Kensi Blye" Ames looked a Kensi with a charming smile and held out his hand, Kensi took it unwillingly and shook once.

"Hi" Kensi said wanting to get back on track.

"Hello there, I can't imagine you get a lot of work done Deeks with someone so beautiful around?" Ames commented staring longingly at Kensi, Deeks once again just grinned.

"She's meaner than she looks-" Deeks joked, Kensi threw him an angry look then turned to Ames

"And how do you guys know each other?" Kensi asked, Ames and Deeks stared at each other hatred in both of their eyes

"Marty and I were both soccer players and at the last senior year game Marty here fouled me by stepping on my foot and tripping me over" Ames said in a painfully pleasant voice the point where it sounded menacing, Deeks being the big chuckle head he is just laughed like he normally would any other day

"Okay, well that's a lie I kicked the ball and your foot was blocking my path, your just sour because we won" Deeks countered

"Oh please, if you can call your last goal a goal at all" Ames mocked, Kensi interrupted then seeing old an old argument brewing

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Ames shrugged

"Some junky burst in with a gun, held the pharmacist at gun point made him hand over strong painkillers and some gauze then took off, not before he fired some shots at the window" Ames told

"It's a pretty cut and dry robbery" Ames continued turning back to Kensi and Deeks

"Well the man who burst in is a witness to a triple homicide and possibly our only lead to an NCIS case, so did anyone see anything?" Kensi demanded, Deeks eyed Kensi cautiously

"The pharmacist is on his way to LAPD HQ now to have a meet with a sketch artist, after that we'll get a BOLO out on him" Ames answered talking to Kensi only.

"Yeah there's no need we already know who he is but we need to talk to the pharmacist as soon as possible we'll pick him up" Kensi turned and left without another word to Ames, she wanted that witness and was going to get him one way or another. She ducked under the yellow police tape and carried on back the way that they came, Deeks would catch up.

Ames stared after Kensi almost hungrily, making irritation flare up in Deeks.

"I'll call LAPD to make that transfer happens" Deeks said, calling Ames back to his attention so it was anywhere but on Kensi's ass. Deeks took out his smart phone and began dialling

"Fine, but when you get your witness we are going to charge him for Robbery" Ames said seriously.

"We'll deal with it Ames, don't get your panties in a twist" Deeks joked, Ames sneered then seriously said

"So is Agent Blye…dating anyone?" Ames asked, readjusting his pants pulling them up. Deeks repulsed, composed his face but didn't answer it seemed Ames took this the wrong way

"Oh I get it, your sleeping her? Okay, well isn't she a little out of your league?" Ames snided.

"Okay just for the record she's just my partner, and second of all I think you'll find she's out of your league see she doesn't date slime balls" Deeks snapped, Ames grinned then said

"Woah ouch, that stung and you might not be dating her but your pretty protective over her… a little too protective one might say" And then the conversation ended, Ames sauntered away to talk to forensics leaving a very emotionally confused Deeks.

Back at Ops Sam and Callen were discussing their leads with Eric and Nell, who were telling the agents about Westfal and Russo's bank accounts and phone calls over the last few weeks

"Both had exchanged angry cell phone calls but we looked further into Russo's background before he joined the marines he had another run in with LAPD when he was seventeen he was busted for drug possession but the charges were expunged from his record after a man stepped forward claiming the drugs were his, and toxicology is in and both Russo and Westfal had traces of cocaine in there systems. The number one drug the Ramirez cartel deal" Eric told the agents under the blue watchful lights of the Ops Centre.

"And Westfal, what about history?" Asked Sam

"Spotless until two years ago, which was when he joined the marine core and met Russo after that his record is less than stellar. Disciplines, warnings and then there's the drug bust three months ago" Nell told the agents from the red chair she was positioned comfortably in.

"Looks like Russo was bad company for Westfal, its possible Russo got Westfal into drugs and then there's some dispute over money, or drugs?" Callen wondered trailing his thoughts off.

"So where does Jack Collins come into this?" Nell asked awkwardly.

"I don't know" Answered Callen, staring into the I.D of Jack himself a confused and sick man

Meanwhile, across town Kensi and Deeks had picked up the pharmacist a Dr. Jonah Alexander a man in his late fifties with greying hair and intelligent grey eyes. This man was now sat in the interview room behind the metal desk sitting uncomfortably with Kensi who had demanded she interview him.

"So tell me, what happened?" Kensi began, leaning forward on the table. The doctor began right away

"I was just stocking some shelves when I heard the door open, I turned to help the man but he had a gun pointed in my face. He sounded weak and was keeping his head low with a cap on; his right arm was bleeding heavily. He demanded for some gauze and painkillers, he said he'd kill me if I didn't give him any" The doctor looked terrified as he relived the moment in his mind. Kensi was cut deep by the doctor's story

"Then what?" The doctor held back for a moment, unwilling

"Anything you tell us can help us find him and make sure he gets medical attention" Kensi coaxed him, eventually he gave up and decided it was all worth saying

"As I was getting him painkillers he started muttering something to himself, I couldn't tell what but…" He stopped, staring at Kensi with almost pitying eyes

"But what?" She asked urgently her brown mismatched eyes wide and pleading

"Forgive me but he said he had to find you Agent Blye, he said something along the lines of 'find Kensi'" Kensi slumped back in her chair, her heart breaking.

"Do you know him?" The doctor asked kindly with soft eyes.

"Kind of…what else happened?" She asked, holding back the tears. The doctor pierced his lips for a moment then continued

"He started shouting at the window, his reflection I think telling the, the monsters to go away to leave him alone" Kensi's brow furrowed, a crease appearing between her brows. He was hallucinating again, not good.

"Then what? Did he leave?" Kensi asked

"He fired a few shots then took off out of the window"

"Which way did he go?" She asked

"He went left"

Kensi thanked the doctor then left to talk to Deeks who was just coming off of his cell, he called Eric and has him start a Kaleidoscope search for him and monitor his credit cards.

"Okay thanks Eric" He shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned to face Kensi who was still biting back tears. Her emotions were all over the place, she still had a sacred spot on her heart labelled 'Jack' and would always have that tattooed across her heart but in the last seven years a lot had changed.

It was already going on mid afternoon and the wound Jack had received from the bullet was not sounding too good from what Dr. Alexander had told them, who knows if it hit a vital vein?

Deeks turned back around to face Kensi, they both stood on opposite sides of the table staring at each other. Deeks broke the ice first

"I've got Eric running a kaleidoscope search going on what the doc told us and he's also monitoring his credit cards, he does anything we'll know" Kensi just nodded and sighed. She was just being worn down.

"You know once this is all over I'm going to buy a beer" Deeks promised lightly, Kensi smiled

"I'm gonna need it, and then some if we don't find Jack alive…" Kensi worried aloud, Deeks hastily walked around the table and grabbed Kensi by the tops of her arms pulling her close

"Were going to find him and when we do we'll take him to a doctor and get him fixed up he'll go back on his medication and we'll contact family members." Kensi sighed almost in relief and looked deeply into those baby blues that were soft and caring, and he stared right back.

"You really think he's going to be okay?" Kensi asked for conformation

"Positive" Deeks answered with a small smile

"Well then, I uh owe you an apology" Kensi admitted awkwardly, saying she was sorry wasn't something that she dealt well with

"Sorry for what?" Deeks teased, she was still in his hands

"Sorry for, not telling you everything and for acting like-" He cut her off by putting one finger on her lips like he had done before but this time, it had feeling.

"Shhh, you don't need to say you're sorry," He whispered, instinctively leaning in to her till there lips were barely touching

"Okay" She murmured and as their lips were touching there was a bleep. Both leapt apart and cleared their throats awkwardly, Eric and Nell's faces appeared on the screen. Neither had realised what they interrupted

"Hey guys" Eric said, Deeks annoyed didn't look at Eric or speak to him his moment had been ruined. Kensi's eyes flickered to Deeks and saw he wasn't about to talk so she spoke

"What is it Eric"

"We found Jack" And in that moment Kensi felt hope and nerves and Deeks dreaded it…

Kensi got the address from Eric and Nell and rushed out into the balmy L.A afternoon heat to her car where Deeks was rushing along behind her. Jack was at a park close to Venice and this was where she was rushing to now. All Deeks's attempts to calm her down were past working at this point and there was only one thing on her mind

Find Jack, and save him

They're almost tantalizingly close kiss was long gone from her mind, or so Deeks thought.

They raced through the traffic as best they could till they reached the part, they parked up and got back out into the heat where their eyes were already scanning and searching for a wounded man. They split up then began looking separately; it was Deeks who spotted him first hanging out by a water fountain. Jack felt the hawk like eyes of Deeks and he took off in a sprint, Deeks sprinting after him.

Kensi who was on the opposite side of the park saw the pair take off at full speed, in a sudden adrenaline rush Kensi followed her partner's stride.

Jack found himself in a sudden panic trying to escape the monsters, he sprinted as though his life depended on it sweat beaded up on his forehead as he ran in the scorching L.A heat. Unfortunately straight into oncoming traffic…

A blue chevy truck was going fast and there was no way it was going to stop in time for Jack's frozen form to move. Deeks who was still fire on his heels launched himself at Jack, pushing him out of the way of the oncoming truck. The entwined bodies hit the asphalt with a loud thud, Jack was shouting out in pain and hysteria and Deeks was just regaining mobility when Kensi came firing across the street to help Deeks and Jack.

She ran straight to Jack who was having an episode, crying out in confusion.

"Jack! Jack it's okay! It's okay! Your safe!" She told him over and over trying to coax his face out of the crook of his arms. Deeks panting drained and in disbelief sat on the sidelines watching the couple interact. He could tell it was as though no time had passed between the two. Kensi showed nothing but concern and love for the broken man who was barely aware of her but Kensi was fully aware of her ex going into a major panic attack.

"We need to get him to a hospital" It was the first thing Kensi had said to Deeks in the last five minutes, the first time she had even considered Deeks's presence. Together the two managed to calm Jack enough to take him back to Kensi's Caddy and drive him to a hospital. Pacific Beach Medical were known heavily for their psychiatric doctors and the ER was no place for a hysteric man.

Deeks called Callen and Sam to let them know they were at the hospital with Jack.

"How's she doing?" Callen asked concerned, Deeks was stood a few metres away from Kensi who was sat worriedly in a fold down hospital chair; her hands entwined at she stared at the sterile white floor. Deeks looked over his shoulder briefly to check she was even still there.

"Honestly, I don't know." Deeks admitted sadly, his partner had turned into someone he didn't know. He missed the partner who had a major junk food Jones that she thought he didn't know about, he missed the playful sibling banter that sometimes turned flirtatious and most of all he missed the Kensi who was like one of the guys. He missed his girl. As he'd once phrased.

"Keep an eye on her, were ten minutes out" And Callen hung up already in the Challenger and on his way. Deeks sighed and turned to face his partner who was now rubbing her forehead in concern. Deeks awkwardly sat down beside her, for a few minutes they just watched busy doctors and nurses pass back and forth in their blue scrubs and white lab coats. Listened to the drone of the office telephones and the distant sound of heart monitors. They unnerved Deeks he hated hospitals.

This was probably the part where he was supposed to say something comforting to make his partner feel like her world wasn't crashing around her. But Deeks was Deeks he only did comedy even when Kensi was on the verge to being arrested for murder he turned what was supposed to be a comforting message into a stand up act

"Everything is going to be okay" He stared at the yellow sheet of paper like it was something foreign, he flipped the sheet over quizzically only to find that was all he'd written.

His partner just smiled at him and chuckled.

That partner had disappeared.

"The doctors are doing what they can for him Kens there's nothing more you can do" Deeks wasn't sure where this sudden burst of comforting words had come from but they'd worked a little, her body posture relaxed slightly.

"I know, it's just I can't help but like I failed him," Kensi admitted in a quiet voice, never turning to face him.

"You didn't fail him. You helped him and stood by him through thick and thin and it was his choice to leave, he gave up the best thing that could have ever happened to him." The old Kensi shone through, she smiled showing her brilliant white teeth and turned to look at him

"Is there a hidden compliment in there somewhere Deeks?" She asked teasingly, Deeks smiled

"Naturally" The couple laughed shortly then turned serious again.

Before they had time to talk again a doctor in his late forties exited Jack's room down the hall, Kensi and Deeks stood up quickly in sync

"Hi I'm Dr. Silverman dealing with Mr. Collins's case" He introuced

"Is everything okay?" Kensi asked urgently, the doctor nodded seriously

"It took some time but we managed to get him to take his medication orally, he's mentally and physically drained. Judging by the condition you brought him in as Mr. Collins hasn't been on his medication in at least three months I'd say. He needs lots of rest and a stable environment to go to, I'm admitting him to a psychiatric hospital in San Diego their very good at what they do and he'll back to normal within a short period of time" The doctor explained seriously, Kensi took in every word returning to the role as a worried fiancée.

"Can we talk to him?" Kensi asked.

"He's sleeping right now it's best to leave him be and let him regain some strength, he's weak" Deeks saw clear as day sadness and pity rush over her like a tidal wave.

"He's gonna get better right?" Deeks asked trying to bring some light back into Kensi

"We need to talk to him as soon as possible" Deeks amended; they didn't need two agents worrying over him like a lover.

"He'll get better but it's going to take time and professional help, after all PTSD isn't an uncommon disorder in discharged Marines, there are ways to treat it" Silverman said optimistically.

Kensi still looked in despair like the world around her really was tumbling down; Deeks hated seeing his partner like this.

"Thank you, Doctor" Kensi managed to get out. The doctor sauntered away checking his pager as he went leaving a frozen Kensi and a worried Deeks.

Just then Sam and Callen approached the pair

"What's the doc said?" Asked Callen, the team stood together each agent throwing Kensi a concerned glance.

"Well he has to rest up for a while but Doctor Silverman has admitted Jack to a psychiatric hospital in San Diego" Deeks explained

"When can we talk to him?" Sam asked

"Not till he wakes up"

The sun was beginning sink behind the horizon now, the heat dying away but not totally disappearing. All of Los Angeles was cast into golden glow, orange rays streaked in through the horizontal blinds in Jack's hospital room. His heart monitor bleeping at a steady pace and his chest rising and falling rhythmically, a young female occupied the visitor's chair. Kensi who's soft brown hair was still hanging in luscious waves around her head, her tan skin looking radiant in the sunset. Her jacket was hung behind the chair and her body was slumped in the mint green leather chair as she napped, her cig still holstered to her side. Jack was tucked up in the hospital gown, his brown hair growing out of its Marine buzz cut.

As Kensi slept she dreamt, at first all she saw was a screen of gold and orange behind her lids the colour of the sunset outside but suddenly her dream was evolving she could see the carpet in her apartment and suddenly she was sat down on her sofa. Relaxed. She felt someone sat next to her but she wasn't sure whom, so as her dream self turned she found it was Jack. The Jack who she used to know, the one before Faluja who used to make her laugh

He smiled brightly at her and she felt her heart swell deep in her chest, in a way it hadn't in a long time. For a moment of sweet happiness she believed the dream and that she was back home with Jack until his smile wasn't his smile, it was someone else's but she couldn't identify who's. Jack's marine buzz cut began to grow into a shaggy mess and then it wasn't brown it was a dark sandy blonde all mussed up, Jack's clean shaven face grew blonde stubble and soon enough she knew who this person was. It was Deeks. He grinned his teasing and mocking smile, abruptly it was no longer sunset outside it was nighttime and her partner was holding up a beer in a gesture to clang it together. Kensi unwilling held up the beer, Deeks banged it to hers and she found herself uncontrollably leaning into her partner. And like earlier that day she was in the boatshed feeling her partner's warm breath on her lips, the hunger to lean in over riding the small annoying voice of reason shouting to stop. She found herself dreaming about kissing her partner, his lips were soft and tender the way she'd always imagined but slightly chapped. The contact with her partner's lips felt so vivid and real she shot bolt up right, alert and awake.

Night had fallen outside. Kensi quickly glanced worriedly at Jack, thinking he could somehow know what she was dreaming about.

Abruptly there was a quiet knock on the door, standing in the doorway holding two steaming cups of coffee was the one person Kensi did not want to talk to. Sam.

Sam was essentially the team protector and now he was stepping up to protect Kensi from heartbreak almost like Deeks was. Sam smiled slightly at his team mate, then entered with the coffee

"I called the hospital they said you were still here, thought you could use company," He said warmly, handing Kensi the hot drink. The smell overwhelmed her, she greedily took a sip burning her mouth and throat in the process but the coffee warmed her to the bones

"Thanks, you didn't have to" Kensi whispered back, sitting up in her chair. Sam stook awkwardly to the side indicating with his head to take this outside. Kensi nodded, then stared concerned and the sleeping man.

The couple went outside into a deserted and quiet waiting room, the quietest it had been.

They sat together and sipped their coffee in silence for a while before Sam finally decided that Kensi seriously needed talking to.

"You shouldn't be working this case I know it, G knows it, Deeks knows it and even you do" He told her sternly, Kensi scoffed

"Like you and Callen haven't worked a case that lead into personal territory," She countered, Sam though about this then shrugged

"Fair point, but why are you trying to help Jack Kensi? Because he's your ex or because you still love him?" Sam challenged her. Kensi wasn't sure but it was becoming clearer

"I think…even though were over, I still feel like I'm responsible for him. He has no family Sam in California anyway, no one to be there for him and given our history- it just seemed like the right thing to do" Kensi explained, telling Sam this was a lot easier than Callen, Deeks or Hetty.

"Even though people are worrying about you," Sam told. Both she and Sam knew whom they really meant, sure Sam and Callen were worried and concerned Deeks was her partner

"I can take care of myself," She said shortly and hotly, being taken care of wasn't something Kensi could deal with.

"I know, but sometimes it's nice to have someone look after you for a change. Were not here to coddle you but were here for you none the less" Kensi bit her lip, flashing back to her dream.

"Well thanks" Sam smiled then patted her on the back

"All I'm trying to say is take it easy" Sam concluded, Kensi pondered this then nodded

"I will" Then Sam patter her on the back and stood up to leave

"Oh and I'd keep an eye on Deeks if I were you" Sam almost warned but there was something in that damn smile that made Kensi think Sam was onto her

"What are you?-" She trailed off confused

"I don't want to have to spell it out" And just like that he left, leaving Kensi to her cooling coffee.

She went home eventually and slept restlessly terrified of her dream returning so when the sun broke across the sky Kensi decided it was late enough to get ready for work. Throwing on a pair of jeans, tying her hair up and putting on a white T-Shirt.

On her way in to Ops she called at random coffee shop buying herself a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee, as Kensi left she tried to take into consideration what Sam had said to her about taking it easy. She pulled up to the Ops building to find no one in the bullpen, curiously Kensi took to the stairs taking two at a time.

The dark brown doors slid open making a mechanical whir; inside the whole team awaited her.

Deeks, Callen and Sam leant against the table in the middle whilst Eric and Nell stood coolly beside the large screen. On it where a dozen messages, Kensi glanced over them noticing they were in Spanish.

"What's going on?" She asked as she approached her team, everyone turned to Eric.

"Last night the leader of the Ramirez cartel, Alejandro contacted four of his foot soldiers" A few quick taps later Mexican ID's popped up showing four Hispanic men.

"José Gomez, Tomás Garcia, Javier Cortez and Benjamin Esposito all apart of the cartel, all lower level and all have clean records oddly enough. Each of them received a text message last night from Alejandro Ramirez" Eric explained

"What was he texting them about?" Callen asked folding his arms over his chest. Nell walked over the touch screen across the room and resized the first

"It's a essentially instructions, he told them to catch the red-eye flight here to Los Angeles flight 87 the plane landed two hours ago we've been tracking them through Kaleidoscope but nothing so far." With one swift movement Nell put her index on the message on the screen and moved it across the plasma till it shot over to the main screen. Kensi who read Spanish the best wandered over to it reading it

"And what exactly was he asking them to do?" Deeks asked confused.

"He put a hit out on Jack" Kensi told him turning to her team. Silence fell over the agents; Sam was the only one to speak up

"Why? What could he possibly know?" Sam wondered, Kensi went over to the interactive screen and resized some of the messages. The team following her, she read them in a rush murmuring in Spanish

"Alejandro has been tracking the case, he knows Jack's in hospital and wants him killed it doesn't say why…" Kensi trailed off bringing up another message.

"Para nuestro los hermanos" Kensi said out loud in an impressive Spanish accent. Deeks was the only one who didn't totally click

"What? I got brother and then it lost me"

"For your brothers, he wants to kill Jack out of revenge"

Everyone took a second to think, how were they going to play this?

"They could hit the hospital at any moment, we need to get him somewhere safe" Kensi told Callen almost begging. He wasn't so convinced

"Look if we keep him there not only are we risking him, do we really want to start up a fire fight in the middle of a hospital ward there's innocent people there" Kensi elaborated, only then did the 'Duchess of Deception' make an appearance in ops.

"Call the hospital and have Mr. Collins transferred to a safe house, Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye will keep him safe. Mr. Callen, Mr Hanna how bout a little role play?" Hetty teased.


	3. The Guilt and The Beer

Chapter Three

**I hope you enjoy the ending as much as I have enjoyed writing it, review pretty please but no hate, I'd love to know what you think and if it's worth doing a sequel of some kind**

Later that day Kensi and Deeks collected Jack from the hospital and took him to a safe house in Venice. Whilst they were there, across the city Callen was tucked away in a hospital gown and under the sheets of Jack's room where he waited. Sam not too far away. The ward had been evacuated now it was only NCIS agents posing as patients and doctors, at any minute the four foot soldiers would burst in the ward and try to kill Jack.

Meanwhile in the safe house Kensi and Deeks were loading up on coffee as Jack slept in the next room; he hadn't spoken much he was in shock.

So the first hour was filled with silence…

Kensi could hardly believe it when she got the call from Callen announcing that the four men had been arrested and Jack was in the clear, this meant the case was over and Kensi could possibly get her answers now.

"Okay thanks Callen" Kensi tucked her phone away in her back pocket and turned to face Deeks who's brows were slightly raised in curiosity

"The four cartel members attacked half an hour ago, they've been arrested and are waiting to be questioned." She told Deeks with an air of relief. Deeks nodded then shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets

"Now what? We send Jack back to the hospital?"

"I'll take him down to San Diego when he wakes up" Taking one look at his partner he could see exactly what she was thinking, this was her chance to get the answers she needed and wanted.

"You want company?" He offered Kensi shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good" Her voice was lighter more like the Kensi before all this mess.

"Alright…are you going to ask him?" Deeks wondered, Kensi breathed in deeply hoping pathetically he would change the subject but when he just waited for answer she realised he wasn't going to budge.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"You know if you don't get the answers your looking for maybe then it's time to move on" Deeks suggested, Kensi shrugged

"Yeah I guess, it just seems kinda weird how he comes back into my life like this ya know?" Deeks chuckled

"Yeah it's a little weird but hey it's over now" Kensi just smiled at her partner

"Well I'll see you later, partner" And Deeks left Kensi to an empty safe house except for the one sleeping man next door.

Night had fallen outside before Jack woke up, Kensi helped him with his meds then cooked him some dinner before they sat down and just talked. Jack seemed more like himself not: disorientated or hysteric. Kensi was ready to pounce with her million and one questions but Jack barely looked ready to write a grocery list.

So she eased off, she figured that she would have to make the first move but she was wrong.

"I never meant to hurt you" Jack whispered whilst staring at the grain on the kitchen table, Kensi leapt in.

"I know" Was her only response.

"Your probably wondering why" He guessed never making eye contact.

"You guessed correctly" There was a moment's awkward silence before he explained himself

"I came back a broken man and unable to function, I was holding you back you didn't need it or me" He explained, hanging his head like it was his entire fault.

"I loved you and I was prepared to help you" Unthinkably she reached across the table and took his hands in her own, stopping the shakes.

"My hands haven't stopped shaking since the day I left, it feels good" Jack admitted with a small loving smile. Kensi couldn't help but repay it feeling all her love for the man rush back like no time had passed.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Jack asked

"I'll take you to the medical centre in San Diego, they're gonna take care of you there"

"Will you visit?" He almost begged, Kensi's heart stopped then picked up twice as fast

"Of course" And just like the old days Jack leant in for a kiss, and like the young naïve Kensi she leant in too till their lips touched and a sweet kiss was formed that quickly turned passionate and then hot till they were all over each other. Kensi couldn't understand what was happening and why she was doing this, a voice was screaming to stop but she just couldn't. Twice she broke away but Jack took this as needing air sign, so he moved his kisses to her jaw and neck. Pretty soon they were moving down the hallway to the bedroom and flopping onto the bed where Kensi knew a line should have been drawn but she just kept going and so did Jack…

Morning came and Kensi woke to find herself asleep on Jack's chest, skin to skin. He was still asleep, but she was wide-awake and well aware of what she'd done. Guilt ridden she jumped out of bed and got dressed, quickly drank a cup of cold coffee and woke Jack. Emotionlessly she got him ready to take him to San Diego, they talk about last night's actions and Kensi preferred it this way. She got him settled and promised to visit. She called at her place and got showered and dressed then left for work.

Sam was sat at his desk filling out a work report just Callen, both agents tapping away on their laptops. Deeks however was in the gym beating the life out of punch bag, the only real training he did. Kensi dropped off her stuff at her desk and found Deeks in the gym where she couldn't help but feel bad about her one nightstand with Jack.

The gloves covering his hands hit the punch bag with an almighty smack! Over and over

Quietly, Kensi entered the gym, her presence was unheard by Deeks, whose frame was shiny with sweat, his dark blonde mussed as usual and his face slightly flushed.

"Hey" Kensi announced her presence.

Deeks stopped hitting the bag and focussed in his partner,

"Hey" He answered breathlessly. His chest rising and falling rapidly, he waited for Kensi to speak.

"So Jack is settled in at the hospital" Kensi explained as she shoved her hands in her back pockets and came forward to Deeks.

"Good, is there any family you can contact?"

"None in Los Angeles but I'm still looking, he said his parents were in New York"

Deeks nodded morosely, awkwardness filled the silent air between them.

"He needs his family" Deeks finally answered, Kensi grimaced slightly

"He's been alone for so long" She muttered. Deeks shrugged

"He'll be fine Kens… how are you doing" Deeks asked Kensi after a break, she stared at him for a moment before answering.

"I'll be fine, just like Jack" Kensi answered, removing her hands from her pockets and letting them fall at her sides.

"Yeah" Deeks breathed quietly, averting his eyes to the walls of the gym, hoping that by some miracle his partner would recognise the pain he was feeling.

There was about a thirty second silence in which Kensi made the decision to act as normally as possible

"So do you wanna get a beer after work?" For some reason she found this harder to do than she realised, she forced a smile on her lips and watched as her partner tilted his head to the right and pursed his lips, deciding if he wanted to, it was their banter again.

"First round is on me" She offered, her smile coming easier to her.

"Sure thing, partner" Deeks answered with his regular amount of charm and cheek.

"Okay then" Kensi turned and began to leave but stopped when she heard her name being called

"And maybe a burger after!" Deeks called loudly.

Kensi smiled more broadly and began to leave again.

They were gonna be okay…


	4. Apologies from the Author

I just wanted to say thank you to the people who have liked my story and to those that don't, that I'm sorry in a way.

If I haven't portrayed the characters in way you like then I don't really know what you want me to do? I apologise but please don't leave insulting comments, you don't realise how much it actually hurts to hear from strangers.

If I've made a mistake in rewriting it then I guess I made the wrong decision but isn't that life? I will know now not to change what I started. But please don't jump to conclusions. To the person who suggested Kensi was pregnant with Jack's baby, no, she isn't, please don't be sarcastic and rude.

So please read what I am telling you, if you are going to review, think. Are you about to hurt strangers feelings? If so, don't comment please.

I hope no one takes this the wrong way, from the bottom of my heart I am not trying to insult anyone but please understand what I am saying


End file.
